On the Run
by Myrime
Summary: They know what I fear most. And they'll make sure I'll never forget my place again. But someday I will find justice. I will free myself and all mages. They won't stop me.


I'm a non-native speaker, so please tell me about any mistakes. And please review!

On the run

Once again I leave the tower in the middle of the night. I dream of one day I can look at this place that was my home and prison for so long, saying silent goodbyes, knowing that I'd never have to come back. But dreaming won't help in my case.

That's my sixth attempt to escape the eyes and arms of those bastard templars. The sixth time I sneak out of those walls that lock me away from the world.

All I want is to be free, to have the chance to decide on my own where to go and what to do. And there's the problem. No mage can ever be free under the church. Not with our blood in their hands, that allows them to track us down wherever we hide. Not with their threads to turn us all in emotionless shadows of the persons we once were. Not with those knights they train to hate and hunt us, to kill us before asking for our motives.

They say we're dangerous. They say we're a constant thread to mankind. They spread stories about monstrous abominations, they teach people to fear us until mothers abandon their children and neighbors betray their friends. They take us away from our families, to keep the world safe – and to take care of us.

I don't know how beating someone to keep them under control helps anyone.

All I know is that I won't stay there all my life, waiting for the day one of them kills me 'by accident' during a punishment for being rebellious. So fleeing was my only option.

It's just – I don't know where to go. I know nothing of this world. I have seen some maps in the library and read some books, but that's it. I don't know where I come from or if there's anyone of my family left. And even if I knew, there's no place I could stay, not with the templars following my every step.

Still a life on the run is much better than being a prisoner.

I don't slow my steps while wondering where I should head to. The Frostback Mountains aren't this far away and the dwarves don't support the church. But whilst mages can't do them much harm, they don't like us either. Also the Deep Roads aren't a place I'd feel free, so full of darkspawn and other monsters as they are.

The Dalish elves have some mages of their own. I'd love to travel and learn with them. But the Brecilian Forest is far away and the elves are masters in hiding from human eyes. They won't risk taking an apostate with them, not with dozens of templars following him, even if they'd only so much as speak with me.

It's Denerim then, capital and home to many mages – and to more templars. But everything's better than walking in the wilds without a destination. I would head to Tevinter, but how could I find my way there?

Without another thought I start running. The more miles I can bring between me and this bloody tower the better.

I don't stop when it begins to rain and I don't try to hide my face to save myself from the heavy drops. It's wonderful. It doesn't matter that I'm feeling cold after a while. We never got to know rain and storm and snow. I love this feeling on my skin. That's freedom, calling for me.

I ran without looking back. Once I saw some templars asking for me in a small village. I turned, ignoring the burning hunger in my stomach. I'd survive a few more days without food.

It took me two weeks to catch a first glimpse of Denerim. The threatening shape of Fort Drakon sends shivers down my spine but at the same time I'm happy I've made it this far.

Later that night, they found me.

It's when the forest goes quite, that I know they're near. I don't waste time to hide my fireplace. I just take my staff and start running once again. Sometimes I think that's all I ever do.

Of course they sensed me. That's what they're trained for. To feel magic and suppress it.

I hear four of them, but I'm sure there are more, not that I want to find it out.

As the first one approaches I throw a ball of fire at him. Not the cleverest idea in a forest, but there's no better way to make clear I won't surrender than burning the whole place down. If I'm lucky one of them will fall and lay on the ground, helpless as a turtle in his heavy armor, feeling for once the hell all mages experience in their hands.

A muffled scream and the sudden stop of steps behind me tell me that I brought the first one down. Leaves three as a minimum.

The second comes from the side. I freeze him with a switch of my staff. The sound of him falling makes me grin. Two of four.

Then they're suddenly in front of me, five well trained warriors. Before I could even start thinking about what to throw at them, one steps forward to strike me down. And the others – well they do what templars can best. They withdraw my energy and every little bit of magic out of me, leaving behind a cold shell of what I was only seconds before. That's why I don't cry out as the first fist lands in my stomach, bringing me to my knees.

I don't care for the pain that follows, all those well known hits and kicks. I don't feel my bones breaking or my skin bleeding. All that matters is that they found me another time, that they're going to steal my freedom again, that I'm going to be a prisoner again in this damn tower, always at the mercy of the templars.

We need four days for all the way I've run from them, four days of pain and fear, of sneers and grim looks behind those helmets.

They never show their faces. They're ever so afraid we could take revenge when we know who it is behind the mask.

Back at the circle they use me to show the others what they do with traitors and apostates. I see the fearful eyes of the children and the ones filled with hate of the few I consider friends. The teachers are afraid, too, but they hide it behind their stern looks.

The templars beat me up another time and then they lock me away, deep down in the dungeons of the tower, making sure I know that I won't see the sun for a very long time. They don't even threat me with the Rite of Tranquility anymore. They know what I fear most. And they'll make sure I won't forget my place ever again.

But I know someday I will find justice. I will free myself and all other mages from the church and the templars. They can't lock me up forever.

My time will come.


End file.
